Tachibana Estate
Big thumb b6ed8b4d52f90d5f601d354fc2a02b7f.jpg interior_by_gg_arts-d893y7p.jpg world-building-literative-930x581.jpg Tumblr mq3m2bYU7V1su3s6uo1 1280.gif 'Main Estate' The Tachibana Estate is not like any other home in Kasaihana City. It is very . . . Special. On the outside it seems normal enough, but once you step through the threshold you are stepping into a dimensional rift. Both located in Kasaihana City and in Hell, the house serves as a monument existing in both areas at once. When inside of the house everything seems the same and it is. But in order to both conduct business in either area it is necessary for the Tachibana Estate to be this way. The home is owned by Kaiuri Tachibana. The estate itself is located 2 miles outside of District 2 and is only accessible by bridge. 'Veiws of the Estate' '' tumblr_n22mc9n55c1t5q87jo1_500.gif j11GxsT.gif tumblr_o8qjs9pO7o1uatlh0o1_500.gif tumblr_n8s6v8YLEe1r4dhkuo1_r1_1280.gif '' pixel-art-gif-waterfall-more-in-comments-952931.gif tumblr_m3cqn56arF1qdhxyeo1_500.gif '' 14.gif 4003cn5.gif giphy123.gif '' background_005.gif 8lig9rf.gif ' 'Bridge of Burial b63122a254da6b79cfbd55eabf2ae332.jpg To the general public it appears to be a normal bridge and is used to access the grand estate. However, since the house exists in both dimensions at once the bridge doubles as what the citizens of the Underworld call " The Bridge of Burial ". Beneath the bridge runs a large body of water that is seen both in Kasaihana City and in the Dimension of Hell. River of the Damned. When being used for it's alternative purpose though, the river is filled with burning lanterns. Each lantern represents the souls of those who have passed on into Hell. The Crypt Keeper monitors the river and guides the dead to where they go to be judged and sectioned off into separation. 'Estate Owner' ''Kaiuri Tachibana ''' mistress_of_the_elements_by_steveargyle-d351cu8.jpg|''Ruler of Hell'' The Estates Owner.'' Kaiuri Tachibana is the owner of the Tachibana Estate and the new ruler of the Underworld. After overthrowing the previous heirarchy, she took up the mantle left in the wake of her predessessors. With the help of her elder brother Calamity, ''they plan to bring peace to a hell that once was. 'Servants/ Subjects ''Ink the Incubus ''' Claude.Faustus.full.262541.jpg '' Wallpaper-2004391.jpg Kkkkkk.jpg 13a2aaad2c3e4f58.jpg ''The Estate's Butler.'' Inkuro, aka Ink. Is an Incubus with untold seductive powers, his skills in martial combat aren't as powerful but with Chi and Magic techniques he's quite the formidable foe. Although he lacks the power set to rival Saron, his intelligence and cunning are more than applicable prerequisites to aid Kaiuri in her reign. He's a lot younger then Saron, he was born/created 200 years before Kaiuri came to Hell to restore order, making him a teenager in Demon years. Then again age . . . is only a number. Don't let that handsome face fool you. If you do, it will be the last one you ever see. Saron The Archdemon '' 6cb16168bb9927eb99a5311198b1a46d.jpg '' Red hair demon by shihodani-d5n6gn2.jpg 9a4de8c170123abdf1a0ee07e3be60f5.jpg 6de925131095830c78ccfa8c7e38b60d.jpg ''The Estate Owner's Personal Bodyguard.'' Saron is an Archdemon, and a powerful one at that. He's stated that on multiple occasions that he fought in Satan's army during the Great Demonic war. This alone would make himself thousands of years old in mortal realm years, and millions in demon/hell years. He was an incredibly powerful Admiral and a fairly revered leader and fighter. There were very few to challenge his will and the ones that did were lost forever. Their fates slipped clean through the closely knit seams of time. Saron leaves no trace. He's a very powerful fighter, and during his days in the Hell rebellion, he fought along side Kaiuri's ( The Queen of Hell ) , Brother calamity, in the résistance. He was Calamity's soul / go to fighter and strongest warrior in his faction and his power is rivaled by almost none in Hell. Whisp the Housemaid '' article_post_width_Iset_Lobby__3_.jpg elena-sfe.jpg 0d1eebf3fbac34e03b2d59d819e83de8.jpg 48f34dbf0e38cef48e335601627bc08f.jpg Kaiuri's House Maid and Cat. Her birth name is Ch'alah. She is a proud Raion and stands strong as a fearless addition to the powerful Ardhi Nation. Her pride is strong and courses sternly though her veins. However this prideful kitten wanted more. Ch'alah attempted to seek refuge in the embrace of the Grand Demoness herself. Kaiuri. The youthful Raion forged a contract with the Devil and sealed it in her own blood. The pact was made. Since then, Ch'alah has disowned her given name and been reborn as Whisp --'' The Spectating Whisper. You do not see her. You do not feel her. But she is here. '''Cerebe the Hell Hound 8e18d4df19f532b78d7b0ee249a0ec7d.jpg Ren 4.png ayayema_by_genzoman-d6i0223.jpg Ren.(Human).full.1636880.jpg The Estate's Guard Dog. As a gift from her elder brother for helping to overthrow the old crumbling hierarchy of the Underworld, Cerebe was bequeathed to Kaiuri's care. For generations hell hounds have served at the right hand of the flaming thrown of darkness. With each impressionable ruler, there was/is/will be a coniving canine to suit each and every one. Their power rivals only the might of their masters. The most known among these favored blood thirsty beasts is The Royal Guard Hound: Cerberus. He was the most loyal and formidable of all and served side by side with Satan in his prime. When a ruler is dethroned or put out of commission their hound loses ties to its owner and it's spirit disbands. Cerebe is the son of Cerberus. And because Kaiuri has proven too much for Satan to handle, this only means that Cerebe has exceeded the strengths of his predecessor. ''Salem the Crypt Keeper ''' Undertaker by cleochen-d451vjj.jpg Kuroshitsuji undertaker by k koji-d5yxgyq.jpg Black butler undertaker by aksaart-d5xx8op.jpg A192cf38debf7e72b9d188cb4f3f512e.jpg The Estate's Grounds Keeper.''' Salem the Crypt Keeper. He has many names and aliases: The Hand of Death, Father Time, He Who Rides the Pale Horse, or the most revered . . . The Grim Reaper. ''He who taketh away. ''So much unrest revolves around the troubled metropolis of Kasaihana City. Kaiuri took notice to this and requested that the Bridge of Burial be constructed. The purpose of the bridge is to provide escort over the ''River of the Damned where all of the damned souls flow into Hell via current. Salem is the guiding hand to the damned and Kaiuri's helper of death. Salem is the estate grounds keeper. He tends to usual things around the Tachibana Estate grounds, shrubbery, garden, and the lost lingering spirits of Kasaihana City. Category:Location Category:Blood Red Category:Information Category:Demon Blood